


Frail

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, poor kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 03:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Kuroko's immune system has failed him once again. It's Kagami's job to take care of him as much as he'll allow.





	Frail

Kagami woke up to Kuroko’s body convulsing on his, wracked by coughs. 

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you,” Kagami said, gently patting his back until the coughing fit ended. 

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Kuroko said once he could breathe again. “I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know,” Kagami said. He hated how easily Kuroko got sick, hated watching him suffer.

Kuroko reached up to readjust his face mask and realized it had come off at some point in the middle of the night. 

“You’ve got to go!” Kuroko said. “I can’t breathe on you!” 

“I don’t care if I get sick,” Kagami said. “Plus, my immune system is way better than yours. But what kind of husband would I be if I didn’t take care of you?” 

“Not a sick one,” Kuroko said. “You should sleep in the guest room until I get better. Or I should.” 

“Tetsuya, listen. I’m not leaving you,” Kagami said. “If you go sleep in the guest room, I’ll just carry you back in here. You should be somewhere familiar while you’re sick.” 

“At least leave while I put on another mask?” 

“Stay there and I’ll bring you one, okay?” 

Kagami stood up and went to the bathroom to grab a surgical mask. 

“You want any tea or anything? To soothe your throat?” 

“Too sleepy for tea,” Kuroko said. Kagami noticed just how rough and scratchy his voice sounded. 

“I’m at least getting some Vapo-Rub for you.” Kagami rummaged in the cabinet until he found the jar. 

“You worry too much,” Kuroko said. 

Kagami walked back into the bedroom and handed Kuroko the mask.

“You get well and I’ll stop worrying, yeah?” Kagami sat on the side of the bed and pulled up Kuroko’s shirt. He unscrewed the top of the Vapo-Rub and smeared it on his exposed chest. “This should help you breathe some. I’ll be right back.” 

He went back to the bathroom to wash his hands, leaving the Vapo-Rub on the nightstand in case they needed more later. In just a few moments, he was back in the bedroom, climbing back into bed next to Kuroko. He pressed a kiss to Kuroko’s forehead. 

“Taiga-kun! You’ll get sick!” Kuroko said. 

“I’m not going to get sick. And even if I did, I wouldn’t care. It would be worth taking care of you.” Kagami smiled and kissed each of Kuroko’s eyelids, then his cheek. 

“Noooo,” Kuroko said, but pulled Kagami closer. 

Kagami kissed the tip of his nose and then, through the mask, finally claimed Kuroko’s lips. Kuroko laughed. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“I’m your idiot.” 

Kuroko sighed. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” 

“Love me.” Kagami grinned. 

Kuroko snuggled in closer to his husband. “‘M sleepy.” 

“Let’s get you some more sleep,” Kagami said, reaching over to turn out the light. 

There was a long moment of silence before Kuroko spoke. “I do, you know.” 

“Hm?” Kagami said. 

“Love you.” 

Kagami squeezed Kuroko’s hand. “I love you too.”


End file.
